


Ta confiance

by malurette



Category: Thorgal
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, i had great hopes for these two, i'm afraid i won't be able to write more for them, why must the new series suck so much
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dès leur première rencontre Jolan a su que Draye était différent de tous les autres garçons de leur âge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ta confiance

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ta confiance en moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Thorgal – cycle de Jolan  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jolan, Draye  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété Van Hamme, Rosinki, Sente ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Draye ... Merci." d’après SheepNimrauko ~~(recyclage des prénoms FTW!)~~  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (été ‘10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Moi, Jolan_ et _Le bouclier de Thor_  
>  **Note:** PoV Jolan  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Draye, merci de m’avoir fait immédiatement confiance.   
Même s’il est évident que je voulais triompher – qui ne le souhaiterait pas ? - je n’ai pas cherché à vous dominer. Mais toi, tout de suite, tu as reconnu ma victoire. Contrairement aux autres, tu n’as pas protesté et tu m’as de toi-même prêté allégeance – moi qui n’en demandais sûrement pas tant ! J’étais tellement… surpris. L’attitude des autres, regimbant, me semblait plus logique.

Je l’ai su, pourtant, dès que je t’ai rencontré, que tu étais différent de tous les autres garçons de notre âge. Sans doute, nous sommes faits pour nous entendre.


End file.
